


September 5, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My father never checks on me,'' Supergirl muttered before Amos found her battling Smallville giant animals.





	September 5, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''My father never checks on me,'' Supergirl muttered before Amos found her battling Smallville giant animals and frowned by her.

THE END


End file.
